


Tindered Spirits

by Sarah_Black



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, One Shot, Sansa is low key famous, Stannis on Tinder, this is just sort of silly and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/pseuds/Sarah_Black
Summary: Renly gets ahold of his brother's phone and installs a certain app.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Comments: 58
Kudos: 340





	Tindered Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I posted anything! This is something I found on my google drive and gave a bit of a polish. I've mostly been working on a different story for the past... years... (oops) and I might actually be seeing the light at the end of the tunnel with that one. Anyway, I just wanted to post something cute and let you know I'm not dead.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own it. GRRM does. And if he ever read this he'd be like: Thanks, I hate it.

“You did what?” Stannis’ heart had stopped for a moment due to his brother’s words, but now he was wondering if - _hoping_ \- he’d misheard.

“Signed you up for this new dating app,” Renly repeated, happily showing Stannis his own phone. “By the way, you should really improve the security on this thing. Using your birthday as your passcode is just not safe.”

“ _Why?_ ” Stannis asked, ignoring the screen in favour of scowling at his impulsive younger brother.

“You haven’t dated anyone since that Melisandre woman. I thought you might be lonely.” Renly shrugged. “See, I even took the liberty of swiping right on a couple of redheads for you. That’s your type, right?” He squinted. “I can never tell with straight people.”

Stannis furrowed his brow. “‘Swiping right’? What does that mean?”

“Look.” Renly shoved the phone under Stannis’ nose. “This is a picture of a woman who’s looking for someone to date. If you like her profile you swipe right. If you don’t, you swipe left. See.” Renly demonstrated by swiping left on a few women.

Stannis tried to grab the phone, fully intending to delete the app and change the passcode. But Renly danced out of reach.

“If someone swipes right on you, and you swipe right on them, it’s a match!” Renly went on, acting as if Stannis weren’t in the middle of chasing him around the executive lounge of Baratheon Enterprises. Thankfully no one was there to see them behave like children.

“Give me my phone back,” Stannis demanded, stopping to glare at Renly.

Renly rolled his eyes. “ _Fine._ You’re never going to find the love of your life at this rate, though.” He began to hand the phone over, but glanced at the screen and stopped halfway through the motion. “You’ve matched with someone.” He sounded stunned. “I swiped right on her but I - I didn’t expect her to… I mean… she’s way too young for you.”

“Give me my phone right _now._ ” Stannis was not amused.

Renly handed the phone over with a very strange expression on his face.

Stannis looked at the screen. He stared. Then he almost dropped the phone. On the screen there was a picture of an uncomfortably familiar redhead. She was smiling, and cuddling an enormous husky. The picture had been taken outside on a sunny day, and her hair was catching the light very prettily. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness.

“That’s Sansa Stark.” Stannis’ voice sounded strange as it came out of his mouth. He blinked at the image and looked at Renly. “Do you mean to tell me that Sansa Stark wants to... “ He couldn’t finish the sentence.

Renly gave a helpless shrug.

Stannis looked at the screen again. A message popped up.

**Hi! I didn’t think you’d be the type to use an app like this. Funny old world.**

“She’s talking to me,” Stannis said, glancing at Renly for help.

“What did she say?” Renly said, rushing over to look over Stannis’ shoulder. “Answer her!”

“Answer her?” Stannis frowned.

Renly tore the phone out of Stannis’ hands and started to type with his thumbs.

**Hello. My brother signed me up. He thinks I’m lonely.**

Stannis raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling her the truth?”

“Margaery says she’s smart. And she’s met you. She’s not going to believe anything else.”

**Oh… I’m sorry. Would you prefer it if I left you alone, then?**

Renly looked at Stannis. Stannis froze. Renly rolled his eyes and started typing again.

**Not at all. Why did you swipe right?**

“I would never say that,” Stannis grumbled, though he found himself curious. Sansa Stark was a very beautiful young woman, and judging by what little he remembered of their one and only brief conversation, quite intelligent, too. 

_Intelligent enough to dump Joffrey before he managed to do her much harm, and somehow emerge from the whole matter smelling like a rose..._ It might be because of her last name, but Robert ended up liking the girl better than his own son, and had even offered to pay her tuition at King’s Landing University to make up for his son’s behaviour towards her. For once Stannis did not suspect Robert of doing it because he was being a lech. The girl was Ned Stark’s daughter, after all, and a media darling.

“What would you say?” Renly asked, shooting Stannis a challenging look.

Stannis didn’t respond. He was looking at the screen of the phone, where a new message from Sansa had appeared.

**Because your profile piqued my interest.**

Stannis narrowed his eyes at Renly. “What did you put in my profile?”

Renly looked shifty. “Nothing that isn’t true.”

“Give that here,” Stannis sighed, grabbing for the phone and quickly figuring out how to view his own profile. “You used _that_ picture?” Stannis stared at it. The Stannis in the picture stared back with a focused, intent look. It was a picture from a photoshoot Renly made him and Robert attend, and Stannis could still remember how different it had been from most of the shoots he had been forced to endure in his life. The photographer had encouraged Stannis to simply stand in front of the camera and keep talking to Davos about a meeting they had been organising. Stannis had almost forgotten the camera was even there. “It’s three years old.”

“It was the most recent picture of you I could find where you weren’t scowling,” Renly said, his tone defensive. “Anyway, you haven’t changed.”

Stannis snorted and looked at what Renly had written in his profile.

_I’m a serious man looking for a serious relationship. I studied law, but work as an executive. I am career minded, I value honesty, integrity, and intelligence. In my spare time I enjoy running and sailing._

Surprised, Stannis looked at his brother. “That’s it?”

“What did you think I’d write? ‘Lonely man who never learnt to smile seeking redheaded woman with infinite amounts of patience?’”

Stannis clenched his jaw shut. Honestly, that _was_ more along the lines of what he had expected Renly to write.

“Trust me, I know how this app works. If you’re past forty you’ll never get anywhere unless your profile implies that you’re well off and fit. Anyway, you should answer her. Keep the conversation going!”

Stannis’ stomach clenched up. “She’s too young for me. You said it yourself.” _Too young, and too well known._

“I was just surprised. I didn’t think she was the type to go for older men. But she’s certainly old enough to make up her own mind. And she said your profile piqued her interest. You should tell her that her profile is interesting too. It’s the least you can do.”

“I haven’t read her profile.”

Renly rolled his eyes. “Then read it! Gods, I’m really starting to regret this.”

Stannis frowned, but curiosity compelled him to poke at his phone until it showed him Sansa’s profile. For a moment he forgot he was meant to be reading, and simply stared at her picture again. It seemed absurd that someone like her might want to… 

_What **does** she want?_ She wasn’t a poor girl looking for an easy life. Stannis knew for a fact that she hadn’t accepted Robert’s offer to pay her tuition. The Starks weren’t strapped for cash.

Feeling lost, he made himself read the text below her picture.

_Hi! Thanks for dropping by. I’m twenty-one, I love my dog Lady (that’s her in my picture!) and I’m just a few months shy of finishing my degree in public relations. I also love art, music, and lemon cakes - just not the ones with marzipan - and my favourite thing to do to relax is reading in the bath._

_There’s nothing about what she’s looking for in a man,_ Stannis thought to himself, frowning. 

“Well?” Renly said. “Is it interesting?” 

“It’s not very detailed.” 

“Don’t tell her that. Say that reading her profile made you curious.” 

Stannis sighed and handed his phone over. “You do it.” 

Renly shook his head and refused to accept the proffered phone. “I’m not your texting slave. Type it yourself.” 

Stannis glared at Renly, but started to type. 

**What piqued your interest? Yours is not very detailed.**

“Stannis,” Renly sighed, reading the message over his shoulder. “I told you not to say that.” 

“It’s the truth.” 

**Yours isn’t detailed either! But I didn’t know you liked sailing. I’m not entirely sure it’s my cup of tea. I got seasick the last time I was on a ship. Mostly I didn’t know you were looking for a serious relationship. Or any kind of relationship.**

“That was quick,” Renly said, sounding intrigued. “And she’s already fishing for a date. She’s into you.” 

“Fishing for a date?” Stannis frowned at the message. How on earth had Renly come to that conclusion? 

“Yes, she’s obviously hinting that she might like to go sailing with you - if you make sure it’s not the kind of sailing that will make her sick - and she obviously wants to hear more about your relationship goals.” 

“Obviously,” Stannis repeated, deadpan. Before Stannis had a chance to say anything else, another message appeared on his screen. 

**What sort of details are you missing from my profile?**

“Ask her whether she’ll send nudes,” Renly said, sniggering. Stannis shot him a quelling look. 

**You said nothing about what sort of relationship you are interested in forging,** Stannis typed, his heart beating a little faster in his chest. _I’m being absurd. She really is much too young._

“What?” Renly said as soon as Stannis had sent the message. “You shouldn’t have asked her that! It’s much too pushy!” He covered his face with his hands and made a dramatic despairing noise. 

**I wouldn’t mind discussing that over a cup of coffee.** The message appeared along with a winking yellow face. 

Renly dropped his hands from his face and gave Stannis a stunned, wide-eyed look. “She wants you to ask her out.” 

Stannis had gathered as much. He felt about as stunned as Renly looked. 

His stomach flipped over as he hurriedly typed the name of a café he knew of -- a place that served twenty different types of loose-leaf tea, and where the employees never played music loudly or did anything obnoxious. It was close to where Davos and Marya lived, and he often met Davos there on weekends. 

Sansa’s reply came almost instantly. **Sounds perfect. Three o’clock on Saturday?**

His palms felt slightly sweaty. **Yes.**

Stannis looked up at Renly once he had sent his reply. Renly was smiling in a way Stannis hadn’t seen him smile since he’d been a little kid, opening nameday presents. 

“I got you a date with Sansa Stark!” he said, glee in his voice. “You’re definitely going to mess this up, but that doesn’t matter because _I got you a date with Sansa Stark!_ ” 

Stannis glared. “Go back to work.” 

Once Renly was gone, Stannis sank down into the nearest seat. _Old gods and new, I’m going on a date with Sansa Stark._

__

***

Sansa pushed a lock of hair behind an ear and glanced at the picture on her phone again. She had been standing outside the café Stannis had suggested for ten minutes, trying to work up the courage to go in.

 _What was I thinking?_ she wondered, staring at the picture on the screen. Stannis Baratheon was possibly the most intimidating man she had ever met. Well, if she were to be honest, it was a toss up between him and Tywin Lannister, but she was not going to think about any Lannisters right now. Finding Stannis on a dating app had been an utter shock. Her first instinct had been to swipe left and try to forget she had ever seen his picture, but something had stayed her hand.

She read his profile again.

_I’m a serious man looking for a serious relationship. I studied law, but work as an executive. I am career minded, I value honesty, integrity, and intelligence. In my spare time I enjoy running and sailing._

Of course he would be looking for a serious relationship. He was serious about everything. _But am I looking for a serious relationship?_ She didn’t really know. All she knew was that Stannis had swiped right on her. She would have expected nothing less from him if he were like his older brother - Robert would probably swipe right on everyone - but coming from Stannis… it felt _flattering._

Stannis wouldn’t swipe right just because she had a pretty face. He was renowned for his focus on merit above charm or looks. When Stannis Baratheon head-hunted someone or recommended someone for a promotion, it was usually a given thing that the person in question would go on to be highly sought after and successful in the corporate world.

Perhaps it was absurd - because being deemed interesting enough for a date was certainly not the same as being head-hunted for a job - but Sansa couldn’t help but feel singled out in the most exciting way.

 _He’s the one who should feel singled out,_ Sansa reminded herself, trying to calm the butterflies in her belly. _Literally._

Stannis was the only man Sansa had swiped right for since she had installed the dating app. Granted, she had only had the app on her phone for three days when his profile popped up, but still. No one else had given her pause. Anyway, Margaery said that pretty girls had to be very careful with the app; she, unlike Sansa, had been using it for a while, and had the collection of dick pics to prove it.

Sansa was _not_ interested in dick pics.

She wondered for a moment what she would do if Stannis were to send her such a picture, but ended up giggling helplessly as the very _idea._

 _Just go inside,_ she told herself once she had regained control of herself. _It’s almost three o’clock._

Stannis was waiting in a secluded corner, wearing a black suit and a crisp white shirt. She noticed him immediately, and their eyes met. She stopped breathing for a moment. His profile picture - as intense as it was - did not do the live version of the man justice. He had the sort of eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul.

He nodded at her, and Sansa felt as if some spell had been broken. She nodded back.

One step, and then another, and soon she was standing in front of him. He had risen from his seat and extended a hand for her to shake. It was almost as if she were at a business meeting.

“Miss Stark,” he said, his eyes still intense.

“Mr. Baratheon,” she returned, feeling the strange urge to giggle. She suppressed it. _It’s just nerves. Try to keep a level head._

“I already ordered myself some tea. Would you like to peruse the menu, or shall I wave the waitress over?”

“I think I’ll take a quick look at the menu,” Sansa said as they sat down, feeling relieved that Stannis hadn’t ordered for her.

Stannis was quiet while she scanned the café’s menu, impressed by the wide selection of tea flavours. “I think I’ll go with the cinnamon tea and a lemon tart,” Sansa declared after a little while.

Stannis nodded, gave the waitress a look, and soon Sansa’s order had been placed.

“What have you got?” Sansa asked once the waitress was gone, leaning forward to peer into Stannis’ teacup. It looked to be black tea. With a slice of lemon.

“Earl Grey,” Stannis said, taking a sip of it. “It’s a particularly good blend.”

“Can I taste it?” Sansa asked, giving him a winning smile.

Stannis looked startled. He looked down at his cup and then back at her. He frowned. “You’re wearing lipstick.”

“Oh, it’s smudge proof. It won’t come off on the cup. I promise.”

Stannis raised an eyebrow.

Sansa realised what the connotations of smudge proof lipstick were, and blushed.

Without saying a word, Stannis pushed his cup towards her. She grabbed the cup, grateful for something to do with her hands, and took a small sip.

“It’s good,” she said, willing her blush to go away. “The slice of lemon gives it a little something extra.” She gave the cup back with a nervous smile. “See, no smudge.”

Stannis turned the cup around and took another sip -- drinking from the same place she had, she noticed with a flutter. He nodded.

There was an awkward silence.

“So…” she said, her heart speeding up, “you wanted to ask me some questions?”

Stannis put his cup down. “I already asked you one. You declined to answer through text.”

“It wasn’t technically a question,” Sansa argued, something stubborn rising within her. “You just said that I had failed to disclose what sort of relationship I’m interested in.”

Stannis pursed his lips. “The question was implied. And you said you wouldn’t mind discussing it if we met in person.”

The cinnamon tea and the lemon tart arrived, saving Sansa from having to respond.

“Do you want to taste mine?” she asked, blowing on the steam that was rising from her cup.

Stannis parted his lips, closed them again, and shook his head. For a moment he clenched his jaw. “Just tell me whether I’m wasting my time or not.”

Her stomach tightened up. “What would you consider a waste of time?”

“Sitting here and discussing the weather for half an hour, only to agree that this was foolish, that you’re much too young for me, and that I should just focus my energies on my career and on avoiding my brothers and their misguided attempts to find me dates.” There was a bitter edge to his voice that made Sansa’s heart ache.

Boldly, Sansa placed her hand on Stannis’. He gave her a suspicious look.

“I didn’t come here to talk about the weather.” She held his gaze until he looked away. Only then did she withdraw her hand and take a sip of her tea. It was delicious. “I came here to get to know you a bit better. But if you need to be reassured that I’m not just… ‘playing the field’ -”

“I don’t think you’re doing that,” Stannis said, interrupting her with an affronted look on his face.

“Good,” Sansa said, smiling. “Then maybe we should move onto some regular first date type conversation?”

Stannis’ neck reddened. “If you like.”

It went a bit awkwardly at first, talking about their families and their time at school, but it got easier as soon as Sansa noticed the way Stannis relaxed when she made a comment about how difficult it was to get along with her sister.

“Well, you probably know exactly what I mean,” Sansa said, laughing. “It can be tricky with brothers and sisters.”

Stannis nodded, leaning forward a little. “They are blood, but that does not make them easy to get along with.”

“Exactly! I mean, I love all my brothers and my sister to bits, but I still wanted to wring their necks when they stole my diary and made fun of my crushes or my stupid worries about my mathematics grades.”

The awkwardness melted away, and though Stannis did not offer as many stories and anecdotes as Sansa did, he listened avidly.

The flash of a phone camera stopped Sansa in the middle of an animated story, and she felt herself stiffen up. Discreetly, she tried to figure out whether the person with the phone had been aiming it at her and Stannis. It was a young man. He smirked when their eyes met.

Sansa dropped his gaze and resisted the urge to swear under her breath.

“What is it?” Stannis asked, his brow crinkled.

“I think we’ve been spotted,” Sansa sighed, offering an apologetic smile that probably came out more like a grimace. “It happens occasionally. I’m sure it’s nothing like what _real_ celebrities have to deal with, but ever since the whole Joffrey thing the gossip circuits have been interested in what I do.”

“You dislike the attention?” Stannis raised a brow.

Sansa blew out a breath. “Yes and no. It’s complicated.”

“I think I am gifted with enough intelligence to comprehend the matter if you would care to explain it.”

Sansa couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up. Stannis didn’t laugh, but he did not seem displeased with her reaction either. A little confused, maybe, judging by the way his forehead crinkled again.

“After what happened with Joffrey I’ve been able to use some of the attention to speak out against relationships that are… unbalanced.”

“Abusive.”

Sansa looked down at her empty tea cup. “Yeah. Anyway, I’ve met girls - women - who have decided to leave their boyfriends or girlfriends because they listened to me and identified with some of the things I’ve said. When that happens it all feels worthwhile, you know?”

Stannis nodded.

She took a breath and let it out slowly. “But it’s also really intrusive and stupid sometimes. I feel like I can’t let my guard down. Ever. And sometimes I feel like… I feel like I can’t do anything _normal._ It’s like I have to be perfect all the time or someone is going to tear me down.”

“No one is perfect.”

Sansa had heard those words so often, but she had _never_ heard them delivered quite the way Stannis just had. It hadn’t sounded like he was just reciting a tired phrase. It had sounded like a truth he felt slightly irritated to have to impart on her. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to smile at him or cover her face with her hands and groan.

“I like talking to you,” Sansa decided to say. “It’s not like talking to anyone else I know.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Stannis said, clearing his throat. “Though most people don’t like it.”

Were the tips of his ears going red? 

“Well, I like it.” She smiled at him, her grin widening when she observed him redden a little more.

They were quiet for a few seconds, just watching each other. The air felt charged with… something, and Sansa wished she didn’t have to say what she had to say next.

“We should probably get going. I doubt anyone else will come along to stare and take pictures, but I’d rather not risk it.”

Stannis nodded, his colour back to normal.

Once they were outside, Sansa realised that she didn’t actually want the date to be over. She glanced at Stannis, trying to read his expression, wondering whether he’d like an excuse to spend more time with her. She couldn’t tell.

“So, um, where are you parked?” she asked, pushing a lock of hair behind one ear.

“Not far from here,” Stannis said, his eyes boring into hers again.

“Oh, okay.” She bit her lip.

“Did you drive, too?” Stannis asked.

“Yeah,” Sansa said, nodding.

Stannis looked uncertain for a second, but Sansa would have missed it had she blinked. He looked determined now, his jaw muscles working.

“I will walk you to your car,” he said, his tone just as determined as his expression.

Thrilled to have a few more minutes in his company to look forward to, Sansa smiled. “Thank you.”

The café they had just left was a short walk from the pier, and Sansa decided they should take the scenic route to the marina parking lot where Sansa had left her car. The weather was nice, though the breeze from the sea was nippy, and their surroundings were really quite charming. There were little shops, fish and chip stands, and benches where one might sit and take in the view, and of course there was the ocean, blue and vast, stretching towards the horizon.

“Do you come here often?” Sansa asked, following a seagull with her eyes. It was flying lazily overhead, only moving its wings every now and again.

“Often enough.”

“You said you liked sailing - do you have a boat here?” She nodded in the direction of the marina.

“No,” Stannis shook his head. “Though I know someone who does. He lives nearby with his family.”

She smiled encouragingly. “A friend?”

Stannis looked at her for a few seconds before nodding once. “I do have a boat,” he then said, his voice neutral. “But I keep it closer to home.”

“It’s hard to picture you aboard a boat,” Sansa said, shaking her head. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear anything other than a suit.”

Stannis looked down at himself and then at her. “You don’t think it’s possible to wear a suit aboard a boat?”

She burst into laughter, and Stannis seemed pleased with himself. He went on to tell her about typical sailing attire, which led to a very interesting conversation about his time in the navy and the importance of keeping a uniform spotless and ironed at all times.

At some point Sansa shivered, and without commenting on it, Stannis took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. Sansa was glad she hadn’t been saying anything, she knew she would have faltered and forgotten what to say next. But Stannis seemed to think it was the most natural thing in the world, and kept talking without even acknowledging what he’d just done.

“I never thought I’d spend so much time ironing and making sure my clothes were folded the right way when I joined,” he said, shaking his head.

She tilted her head to the side, gripping his jacket tightly. She couldn’t smell it properly without burying her nose in it, but she could feel the warmth that it carried. Stannis’ own body heat. She slowed her walking pace as much as she dared; they were almost at the parking lot, and she didn’t want this walk to end. “What did you think you’d be doing?”

“I didn’t much care.” He hesitated and gave her one of his piercing looks. She held her breath. “I just wanted to get away,” he continued in a matter-of-fact voice.

Sansa stopped walking. She didn’t want to go any closer to her car. “And did you? Get away?”

Stannis stopped too and put his hands in his trouser pockets. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man, and the cut of his shirt emphasised how fit he clearly was. Still, all Sansa could think was that he looked oddly vulnerable without his jacket on. She wondered vaguely if he still ironed and folded his own clothes. Whoever had ironed his shirt had done an impeccable job. “For a time.”

A seagull shrieked somewhere in the distance, but Sansa did not turn her head to seek the bird out with her eyes.

“I’d like to see you again,” Sansa blurted out.

Stannis raised both eyebrows for a moment before schooling his expression. “I’d like that, too.”

Her heart fluttered pleasantly. “Tomorrow?”

He looked taken aback again, but nodded. “Do you have a location in mind?”

“Your boat, maybe?” She felt her cheeks heat up. “No one would interrupt us there, would they?”

He stared at her, his eyes weighing and measuring. “I should hope not.”

“That’s settled, then,” Sansa said, her voice coming out a little breathless. She didn’t think she’d ever been as excited at the prospect of a date.

They started moving again, reaching her car within seconds. Reluctantly, Sansa handed Stannis his jacket back. “Thank you.”

He waved her thanks away without a word.

“Do you want a lift to your car?”

Stannis shook his head. “It’s not far.”

“Okay.” She stared at him, her eyes irresistibly drawn to his lips. She wished he would kiss her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, taking a step back. He still hadn’t put his jacket back on.

“Okay,” she repeated, trying not to show her disappointment. “See you.”

It took several minutes of sitting quietly in her car for her heart to slow down to a reasonable pace after he’d left.

 _Tomorrow._ She smiled.


End file.
